


Friends

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Childhood Friends, Hospital, Surgery, nothing too tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Tsubasa is having a dream about a childhood memory when he is abruptly awake by Shiki and with some news that are not very good, Dai is at the hospital after having gone through a sudden surgery. Memories from the past hit Tsubasa hard and fears that he thought would not come back start hunting him.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as the summary got to be too dramatic... anyways, this is not exactly what I wanted to write when I first thought about a fic about Tsubasa and Dai's friendship, but this one slowly transmuted into this because of some situations... anyways, hope you like this little story.

**_Friends_ **

_Running in the middle of a path surrender by trees, he screams at the other little boy to hurry up, but he does not even wait for his friend. Instead, he runs faster, giggling, and catching a glimpse, every once in a while, of the younger boy. That is until he hears a loud thud and consequently his friend, who he considers like a younger brother, starts yelling and crying._

_“Dai-chan!” the blond kid screams when he sees Dai who has fallen._

_When the older child gets closer, he sees that Dai’s knees are covered with blood and some tiny stones are inlay on his skin. Tsubasa gets scared, but he knows he has to remain calmed; otherwise he will not be of any kind of help to Dai. Taking a deep breath and relaxing as much as he can he proceeds to talk to Dai._

_“There, there, I’m here and you’re gonna be alright, ok?” Tsubasa expresses patting Dai’s head._

_“You’re an idiot!!!” the light blue haired boy screams at him between tears and sobs._

_“Eh???!!! Why am I an idiot?”_

_“You left me behind!!! I didn’t want to stay behind you, I wanted to go next to you!!!!!” the boy keeps screaming and sobbing._

_Being honest, Dai is right, if he would not have run so fast the youngest would not have tried to catch up with him and this would have not happened. Tsubasa sighs, if they start arguing here, they will stay here for a long time. The blond scratches his head, Dai is still crying and hiccupping every now and then._

_“Is it just your knees? I can carry you back so we can clean your wounds.”_

_“My hand also hurts.”_

_When Dai replies that, the blond can notice that the hand is actually swollen and the younger can barely move it. At that, Tsubasa gets really scared, what if Dai broke his hand? They will not be able to play more during the summer break. Therefore, with no more questions, Tsubasa asks Dai to get on his back to carry him back home. The older boy goes as careful as he can, it would not be good if both of them fall down and ended up somewhere out there with no help._

_“Look Dai! We are almost at home!”_

_The younger nods, cleaning some tears with his left hand and trying to hold stronger into Tsubasa._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“Tsubasa, Tsubasa, please wake up, Tsubasa!”

The young blond man can listen to a soft voice calling out for him. Nevertheless, the desire to keep looking at that old memory through his dreams is more powerful than the urge to wake up. That is until someone else pours water to his face; at that there’s no other remedy than to wake up.

“What the…!!! Shiki!!!!” he yells and looks at the man who is still holding the now empty glass.

“We need you to cover Dai for the interview.” Shiki says without given a chance to Tsubasa to further complaint.

“Wait, what interview? And why?”

Rikka and Shiki look at each other, without a doubt a huge drama is coming up. The pink haired looks at Shiki as if asking permission to give the news; the leader nods and takes a seat on the couch. Rikka takes a deep breath, and then proceeds to talk.

“Around 2:00am I woke up because I heard some noises, it was Dai, he was feeling bad, I called Shiki and after a while we had to go to the hospital.”

Those were some harsh hours, when Rikka woke up he went to Dai’s room. The younger was throwing up and trying to bear with the pain. Once that the pink haired was more than convinced that it was not a simple stomached or gastritis, he went to get Shiki. The group’s leader was the one who made Dai agreed on going to the hospital since the younger was stubborn enough to keep saying that he was alright. Even if it was almost 3:00 am by then they got Haiduki to go to their dorm to finally going all together to the hospital. It took just an hour to get the diagnosis and then the younger member was moved to surgery.

“Dai-chan is at the hospital????!!!!” the blond screams out loud once that the news has sunk in.

“It’s nothing serious, Tsubasa,” Rikka tries to calm him down, “he has to go through a minor surgery for an appendicitis.”

At that Tsubasa gets off the bed and starts searching for some clothes to put on. Shiki rolls his eyes and grabs Tsubasa by the shoulders to make him sit on the bed again.

“He is alright, now we need you to go and cover him up, I know this is your free day, but there are things we cannot control,” Shiki speaks to Tsubasa looking him into the eyes.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Tsubasa asks, some anger being evident on the way he expresses the words.

“Dai did not want us to do it, he wanted you to rest,” Rikka replies, “He knew that you got back to the dorm too late after classes and that today you were supposed to have a day off.”

“Plus, there’s no point in complaining, Dai is fine now, try to get that in your head,” Shiki adds, “Now, can you help us out over here, I need to take care of some other stuff with Haiduki, if you want to help Dai now, then do what we ask you to do.”

“Fine, I’ll go.”

Being honest, Tsubasa does not really want to go and take on a job that he is not prepared for. Even more, taken over a job that was for Dai, he hates to do this. However, Tsubasa is more than sure that Shiki will not let him dash into the hospital and see how Dai is. Moreover, he knows that even Dai will not forgive him if he does not help them out with this job, and as the leader said, this is his only way to help Dai out right now.

After explaining the routine to Tsubasa and what the interview will be about; Shiki leaves the dorm; now he needs to go and see how many events need to be changed in their agenda for the next two weeks. Then, a couple of minutes later Rikka and Tsubasa leave the dorm as well, the later has not mentioned a single word after their leader left. Being unusual for the blond to be so quiet, the pink haired starts to get uneasy and looks for a way to initiate some conversation with him.

“Tsubasa, I…”

“I was having a nice dream today, you know?” Tsubasa interrupts the pink haired before he can say anything else, “it was about the past, one day when Dai and I were going to play in some wood closed to our homes during a summer break, I think he was in his first year of preschool.”

The blond idol starts speaking and tells everything he dreamt about that morning to Rikka. The former model simply listens to the story that Tsubasa tells him, probably this is a way for him to feel better.

“We had to take him to the hospital that day too, his hand was broken.”

“Poor Dai,” Rikka comments with a bitter smile.

“Yes, Aki-san was also pretty scared that day, and after that she forbade us of going to the woods alone,” Tsubasa adds, since that moment he has been scared of the words Dai and hospital together, unfortunately, he has listened to that combination more than he has wanted to.

The blond sighs at the thought, just how many times has Dai scared him like this? That time when they were kids, then when Dai broke his shoulder, and now this. He sighs again, in all those times he has not been able to be much of a great help, all he has been able to do is watch while Dai has to take the time to heal. Probably now, it will be the same. The young blond keeps looking through the train’s window, his mind going back to those days and wondering how things are going to be now.

“Once we finish the interview, we can go and visit him, right now his mother is with him, but I’m pretty sure he would like to have some company,” Rikka suddenly mentions and startles Tsubasa, “Hospitals are boring and time gets better when you have some company.”

“Yes, that’s true, Dai will never accept it, but when he was in the hospital because of his shoulder he got a bit happier when someone was with him.”

“I can imagine,” Rikka adds.

The rest of the trip is done in complete silence. Once they get to the interview place and at the moment that the MC starts with the questions, Tsubasa seems to be a complete different person. Definitely, he knows how to settle his mind into work when necessary. It does not take long for them to cover up all the questions; at the end they thank the staff and apologize one more time for the sudden change they had to do.

“It’s not a big deal, we understand it was an emergency and we are glad to know that Murase-san is recovering.”

“Thank you so much for your understanding,” Rikka replies.

“Thank you, it was a pleasure to work with you, but…well, we have to get going,” Tsubasa expresses as kind as he can be and at the same time that he also tries to drag Rikka with him.

“Oh, of course, do not worry, thank you so much for your work, have a nice day,” the producer response and let both idols leave the studio.

Rikka waves a last good bye and follows Tsubasa as closed as he can. Out of the building, the blond boy does not even hesitate to take a taxi. The only problem, when they are both inside the taxi, he does not know which the hospital is. Therefore, he looks confused at Rikka, begging that the pink haired understand his request, and so he can tell the address to the dirver. The former model laughs a bit and provides the information to the man who immediately gets them going to their destination.

“Thank you, I forget to think clearly at times like this,” Tsubasa admits and leans back on his seat.

“It is alright, I already texted Shiki that we are going there, he said he will try to get to the hospital too after fixing all the schedules.”

“Dai-chan will be happy,” Tsubasa replies with a nostalgic voice.

Then, the memories hit him again. He remembers when Dai injured his shoulder. At the beginning Dai’ swimming team used to visit him practically every day. Nonetheless, after the doctor said that he would not be able to compete ever again; each of the members of the team stopped going. One by one there was no one left offering company to his precious childhood friend. It was painful to see Dai trying to cover his own sadness and pretending that he did not care for being left apart. Every day, Dai used to say that it was logic, that he was already useless for the team and that his old partners had the right to do what they did. Looking at Dai losing all hopes for a future dream has been for sure one of the most devastating experiences in his life.

“Tsubasa?” Rikka calls him out when they get to the hospital.

“I’m sorry, bad memories,” the blond replies and quickly he pays to the taxi driver, “thank you, good day.”

Before Tsubasa can move any further and get into the hospital, Rikka grabs him by the wrist and stops him of keeping going.

“I think you need to relax a bit before going in, are you alright, Tsubasa?”

The blond man sighs and then looks back at Rikka. It is obvious he is trying to hold his tears, he does not even understand why he is getting so overwhelmed by this… well he does know, but a part of him tells him that the reason is stupid and so he has been trying to hold his feelings.

“I don’t want him to feel alone…” Tsubasa replies finally letting out his concern, “I don’t want him to think he is alone.”

Rikka looks surprised at Tsubasa after the words he just have said. Even if they have been in the same unit for a long time, there are definitely things that they do not know about each other yet. The younger takes a breath and then tries to keep talking.

“When he broke his shoulder… everyone left him alone, he was useless for the swimming team, so they were not going to waste their time on Dai, while he only got himself more shelter and apart from the rest, from the ones who really cared for him…” Tsubasa’s voice breaks a bit when he says those last words.

There is a pause, and then Rikka gets closer to Tsubasa and hugs him.

“He will not be alone now, I am pretty sure that you took good care of him back then, but now you have us with you, Dai has all of us now, this time will be different,” Rikka tells him and pats his head.

“I know… I just… thank you, Rikka.” The blond expresses, and finally gets to relax a bit.

“Anytime, now let’s go.”

Since that morning, a part of Tsubasa knew that this time will be different that Dai will not be lonely. Nevertheless, the distress was still going around and hunting him like a shadow until this moment. Now that he has taken out his fears, Tsubasa feels much better and confident to see Dai. Once they go inside the hospital, the blond man waits for Rikka, who is checking the information with the receptionist, and then they go to the sixth floor.

“According to the recepcionist his mom left an hour ago, so he is probably sleeping by now.”

“You don’t really know how he is, right?” Tsubasa expresses with a smirk but showing certain kind of frustration.

Rikka simply looks confused at the blond. When they get to the room, they find Dai wide awake and listening to music. The light blue haired man is looking through the window and has not even realized of the two men that had arrived to the room. Tsubasa sighs, even if Dai was awake practically all night and had a surgery he would be like this. Rikka looks impressed at the sight, and mainly to the fact that Tsubasa was right. The blond man walks and gets to Dai, pulling off one of the earphones and listening to the music as well.

“Classical music again, this is too depressive, I have already told you this thousands of times!”

“Tsubasa!”

“Ciao, Dai-chan, feeling better?” the smaller man says as he sits next to Dai on the stretcher.

“Yes, what are you doing here?”

“Tsubasa was too worried for you, Shiki and I convinced him of replacing you in the show we had today, and that after finishing with that, we could come and visit you.”

Dai looks at Tsubasa, his childhood friend would always be so overly dramatic for stuff like this, it was more than clear that it would happen the same now. The taller man sighs, this is the reason why he didn’t want to wake up Tsubasa, but he knew that sooner or later he would come.

“It was so unfair from you not waking me up, Dai-chan.”

“Stop calling me Dai-chan,” the man sighs again and looks away, “I knew you needed to rest and Rikka and Shiki were there.”

“That’s cold! I’m your older brother and you didn’t take me into account!”

Rikka giggles at the scene, knowing that those two will need sometime alone, he offers himself to go out and buy some coffee and get some water for all. The two of them stay in the room in silence for a while, it’s like all the things Tsubasa wanted to say have flown away from his mind and he is just there. Strangely enough, being just there by Dai’ side is better than what he could have thought. He leans his head on Dai’s arm, the other gets startled by the unexpected action; the sudden movement making him feel some pain on the surgery injured.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s not so bad,” Dai replies.

“You always say that,” Tsubasa expresses lowering his head and not looking at Dai, “You always say that is not so bad, but you are not being honest.”

“Tsubasa…”

The blond cannot hold his tears, the memories from the times when Dai got his shoulder injured are playing on his mind once again, those days in which his friend was hurt physically and emotionally. Those are not moments that he has been able to let go, even more now that everything feels oddly familiar. The need to let all out is stronger now and so Tsubasa keeps going.

“Be more honest, if it hurts you, say it, if you feel lonely, say it… please just don’t go around listening to sad music to keep a compose face and pretend that nothing is wrong, please!”

The blond man says and then looks down unable to control his cry; he has been trying to be strong and support Dai without showing this weak side. Nonetheless, today with the dream he had, and with this surgery… he just can’t keep going with the same façade. The younger man gets surprised by the honest words that Tsubasa is saying, even more by the tears falling down Tsubasa’s face. Dai has always assumed that his friend has stuck with him for pity or because probably Tsubasa thought that it was his duty to remain with him. Nevertheless, looking at the blond man right now, at his expression and his tears, Dai knows that those were just his stupid ideas. The light blue eyes start getting teary as well, but he does not allow himself to cry. Gathering enough courage, Dai pats Tsubasa’s head, just with that action Tsubasa feels a bit reassure.

“Yes, yes, I’ll try…” he replies, “but you know… I’m not good with words.”

“A simple yes or no can be enough for me depending on the question, you know?” the blond guy replies cleaning his tears and with his voice sounding calmer, this is a huge improvement coming from Dai.

“Understood,” Dai replies with a small smile on his face.

“Can I keep asking for more?” Tsubasa questions with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Don’t play your luck.”

“Yes, yes, now let’s fix that hair of yours, man what would you do if a fan or some journalist get in here and take a picture of you right now?!” Tsubasa mocks him and from the bag he has he takes out some hair products, “Let me do something.”

“You know that there is no option that something like that can happen here.”

Tsubasa simply ignores that and proceeds to do as he has said, styling Dai’s hair in the way the younger normally does. There are not many words left to say, Tsubasa has finally taken off a weight he has been carried for years and Dai really seems to be alright after the surgery. Of course, the blond guy knows that Dai still has to go through recovery and it will be a while before the younger can go back to the normal routine.

“There you go; now, have you eaten?”

“Yes.”

“Then, I guess you haven’t slept.”

Dai keeps silent at the question, he hates sleeping in the hospital and that’s why he tries to keep busy.

“Silence is the answer, get comfortable, I’m gonna stay with you until you fall sleep!”

“Tsubasa…”

“Uh-uh, no buts, let’s get ready to sleep, your night and morning were heavy, so you need to rest!”

There is no further chance for Dai to argue at that, so he lies on the stretcher and takes a deep breath. Then, Tsubasa lies next to him and keeps talking about anything he can think of until the moment that he can perceives that Dai has finally fallen asleep. The blond man smiles, this cute side of Dai is something that he treasures the most. Slowly he also falls asleep next to Dai.

After some minutes, two other men get to the room, Rikka has come back with Shiki. Both stare at the scene in the room, Tsubasa, uncomfortably lying next to Dai, on his side and the taller man looking peacefully sleeping. Unable to control his action, Rikka takes out his cellphone and takes a picture of them.

“Do you think that’s ok?” Shiki asks.

“It’ll be our secret, ok? After all, it took me longer to come back to the room because I was waiting for you,” the pink haired man replies.

“Yes, yes, guess we just can wait,” Shiki expresses and goes to take a seat inside the room.

“Then let’s wait.”

It is different this time, Tsubasa smiles as he sleeps knowing that Rikka and Shiki are with them now. Knowing that Dai will be more honest from now and on. The dream he was having this morning playing again, Dai was no longer a crying little boy, but he will be always his little brother, his best friend, the one he will always take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I actually hope I can write something more accurate to my original idea in the future XD.


End file.
